Computer users such as software developers, writers, attorneys, scientists, students, etc. often use computers to write and edit long computer programs or documents. Users may use a text editor application for writing and editing computer programs, a word processing application for writing and editing documents, or a specialized editor application for writing and editing desktop publishing documents or scientific papers, for example. A user often scrolls or skips back and forth among different positions in a source code document, word processing document, or other type of document to write or make edits in different positions in the document.